


Collar Full

by Murphtastic



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Evil Corporations, M/M, Non Consensual Biting, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murphtastic/pseuds/Murphtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm giving you a team," Boyd says.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"No," Derek says back and heads for the door.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Collar Full

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the product of me watching Agents of SHIELD and being a little underwhelmed. I started daydreaming about how much better the show would be if Hoechlin was cast as Ward (he could brood! from corners! and be sassy!) and that led to me thinking of Dylan being Skye (snark! sexual innuendo!) and then I decided maybe I'd just better write a fusion between Teen Wolf and Agents of SHIELD.
> 
> I blame Rinna, who enabled me. It's all her fault.

****

"I'm giving you a team," Boyd says.

"No," Derek says back and heads for the door.

"Non-negotiable, Hale." Boyd leans back in his chair, looking every inch a man who can (and has) killed people for less. "Sick of you using SHIELD to try and commit suicide."

"I--" Derek wants to deny it but he can't. Truth hurts.

Boyd smiles. Derek struggles to maintain his best unintimdated look  and Boyd's smile widens. "Now, sit down, shut the fuck up, and let me tell you all about your team."

Derek sits.

****

Boyd gives him McCall and Reyes as muscle, Martin and Lahey as tech ops, and _Allison fucking Argent_ as his pilot and long range specialist.

Derek slides her file across the desk. "No Argents."

"I'm sorry; did you think you had a choice?" Boyd slides the file back. "Argent is on your team. It's a done deal."

"With all due respect, sir--" Derek isn't sure how to say "All Argents are traitorous assholes." without being disrespectful. It's a problem he has.

Boyd huffs a laugh. "People always say that when they're about to be disrespectful. Look," Boyd leans forward. "This Argent checks out."

"So did Kate," Derek spits out.

"And I am telling you, _Specialist_ , that Allison Argent is your pilot and sniper."

Derek doesn’t know how to say he's afraid that Allison Argent is going to be just like her aunt. How he's afraid that he's going to lose another team. At least this time he won't be losing any family. He's got none left to lose.

Derek takes the file back and stacks it on top of the others. "Better hope she kills me if this all goes bad." The unspoken _I'll come back and kill you if they die_ is loud in the quiet room.

Boyd lifts an unimpressed eyebrow. "Go meet your team, Hale. Conference room D."

Derek's almost to the door when Boyd calls him back and hands him another file. "Your first mission. I expect you'll have fun with this one."

****

Two days later, Derek is watching a dirty blue van that has a few too many antennas to be anything other than up to no good.

McCall is crouched next to him on the roof top and Reyes is…somewhere. Derek really doesn’t want to know what she's doing. It's for the best.

Derek wants to pull a smash and grab. McCall thinks they can convince the hacker to come peacefully. After spending way too many hours in the company of an Argent, Derek wouldn’t mind taking some of his stress out on some hacker asshole who thinks they can take down the government.

In the end, it's a combination of both. Derek lands a punch or two that aren't strictly called for and McCall tries to sweet talks their hacker--"Call me Stiles," he says with a smirk--into working with them.

Stiles grins with bloody teeth and says he'll think about it.

Derek says fuck it and tranqs him. Way easier to get the little shit on the plane.

****

Stiles has no last name. At least not one he'll volunteer. McCall questions him while Derek paces the little room, each pass taking him a little closer to the kid. Stiles has whiskey brown eyes, a sly smile, and brown hair carefully styled to be a mess. His fingers are long and thin and they twitch occasionally, like he's typing.

Derek hides in the dark corner of the room until his erection subsides. Luckily, McCall at his most earnest kills any remaining desire.

****

Reyes actually _purrs_ when she sees Stiles. His eyes widen and he trips over Derek's feet trying to back away from her. Reyes laughs delightedly at the way the kid flails and almost falls on the floor. Derek sighs heavily and pulls Stiles upright with one hand. He ignores the fact that Stiles is apparently so uncoordinated that he manages to trip _again_ and faceplant into Derek's chest. He ignores it because he has to.

It's been too long since anyone's touched Derek in a way that isn't with homicidal intent. Stiles hangs onto Derek's arm for a beat too long, looking up at Derek through his ridiculously long eyelashes with a small, knowing smile.

Jesus. This kid is going to be the death of him.

****

Stiles is fast friends with McCall and in the end, McCall, plus the appearance of Martin and Lahey is what convinces Stiles to stick around. Derek pretends he isn't jealous of the way Stiles follows Martin around asking questions just to get her to condescend to him and call him stupid. She doesn’t seem to mind that Stiles wants to worship at her feet. It's clear Martin thinks that it's high time _someone_ gave her the proper due.

Derek lurks in the hallways of the plane and stares at Stiles when Stiles isn't looking. The problem is, Stiles is _always_ looking back somehow, even when he's panting after Martin.

Lahey takes to giving Derek pitying looks and doesn’t even flinch when it earns him a snarl.

Less than a week with his new team and Derek's already lost his edge. God help him, he fucking _likes_ these people.

Except for Argent.

And Stiles. It's all his fault anyway.

****

Their second mission, Derek's Uncle Peter, who is apparently _not dead at all_ , almost kills McCall by biting him. "Who _bites_ people?" Stiles wonders aloud, hands covered in McCall's blood.

They lose Peter in the chaos. McCall is in a coma for three days and no one sleeps while they try to track Peter down.

There's an evil corporation--because there's always an evil corporation--and Derek puts Argent on the ground with Reyes in the hopes that Peter will kill her so Derek doesn’t have to worry about the inevitable betrayal. Argent gives him a shrewd look and it turns out she's just as good at kicking ass in close quarters as she is long range.

Peter slips away again, though, and this time he gets onto the plane. He knocks Lahey out and attacks Martin to get Stiles to cooperate.

Stiles and Peter are gone by the time the team gets back to the plane. Martin is lying in a pool of blood and Lahey is crouched over her. "I put a GPS tracker on Stiles," is the first thing Lahey says when he sees Derek.

Derek catches up to them in time to see Peter backing Stiles up against a wall in a parking garage. "Are you sure you don't want the bite?" He lifts Stiles' wrist to his mouth and smiles at the frightened sound Stiles makes. "Well, no matter. Just tell me where Scott is, hmm?"

The fight is short and brutal and Peter manages to bite Derek on the arm just before McCall swoops in from god knows where and pins Peter down. Derek slits his throat. He's shaking too much for it to be a clean cut and while Derek wouldn't say the blood _fountains_ out of Peter's neck, it's really fucking close to it.

****

Later, Boyd traps Derek in one of the SHIELD medical wards because apparently the evil corporation had been fucking with Peter's DNA.

"The doctors have never seen anything like it," Boyd says, fondling a cigar. "Whatever was done to Peter he did to you and McCall when he bit you. I've volunteered you two for testing."

"I hate you," Derek says, hands tightening into fists at his sides.

Boyd shrugs. "Look on the bright side--you've somehow become genetically enhanced. As near as we can tell you and McCall are stronger, faster, and damn near unkillable. It'll make keeping your team alive that much easier."

Derek sighs. "I still hate you."

"Don't I know it," Boyd strokes his cigar as he regards Derek thoughtfully. "Your hacker kid is kicking up a fuss. Seems he wants to see you."

"He's not _my_ hacker kid."

"Whatever you say, Hale."

Boyd stands up finally and makes his way to the door. Derek's just starting to relax when Boyd pauses with the door open and looks back. Derek makes a _get on with it_ gesture and Boyd smiles.

"After the doctors map your DNA we can talk about you biting the rest of your team," and then he's gone, because that bastard always has to have the last word.

****

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. *hands* It just happened. 
> 
> I might write some more? I can't guarantee that the time frame will be anything, uh, TIMELY. But you know. It could happen!
> 
> I stole the title for this from Panic! At the Disco because naming stories is hard and I suck at it. 
> 
> [ I'm on tumblr! Come visit me.](http://murphlicious.tumblr.com/)


End file.
